


The Heat Is On

by wildfrancium



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Voyeurism, good crying during sex, no sex with the ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Kent meets someone who invites him to a kinky threesome.





	The Heat Is On

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut for Kent and used two of my very precious OCs from my original work, Teddy Jones and Arianna Nkosi. 
> 
> A little about Teddy: likes green, likes being in the OR, reads medical journals for fun, loves sex and being a slutty bottom, likes dogs, often jumps on the bed, mixed race, loves Nicki Minaj  
> A little about Arianna: likes yellow, met Teddy in med school, physically disabled, natural redhead, black and born in Cape Town, South Africa, likes Florence and the Machine, likes sleep and breakfast in bed
> 
> Also editing? I don't know her.

Kent first met Teddy Jones at the physical therapy office. Kent was supposed to get some physical therapy for his shoulder.  It was nothing that kept him from playing, but it’d hopefully relieve pain.

Teddy Jones was standing in all his golden god glory with his arms crossed glaring at someone working on their knee. Teddy Jones was in navy scrubs watching intently as the physical therapist bent the patients knee. Kent didn’t know how a man like Teddy Jones could exist, but he made his mouth water.

Kent didn’t pay attention to his physical therapist.

When he was wrapped with ice, Kent got into the elevator with Teddy Jones. He threw on his most charming smile and extended his hand, “Kent Parson,” he said.

“I know,” Teddy said, but shook his hand. “I keep tabs on all the pro athletes in the area.”

“Oh,” Kent said slightly confused. “Why?”

Teddy flicked gold eyes to Kent. Kent could feel his gaze drag over his entire body and it made him shiver. “I’m a trauma surgeon,” Teddy finally said and reached in his pocket. He handed Kent a shiny business card. “Incase you need me,” Teddy said. “Or Arianna.”

With that, the elevator dinged open and Kent was left gaping as Teddy left because it was NOT a business card for the hospital where Teddy worked.

 

=========================================================================

 

The second time Kent met Teddy Jones it was at Teddy’s house. Not too big, but outfitted with a ramp and double front doors. With everyone’s busy schedules, most of their talks and discussions had been over the phone or through email. But Kent wanted to be there.

He rang the doorbell. Teddy answered wearing his navy scrubs.

“Do you ever wear anything else?” Kent asked nervously. Teddy shrugged.

“No, not really. Come in Parson,” Teddy said. “We are going to play in the living room because that’s Arianna’s favorite place to play.”

Kent already knew that, but appreciated Teddy confirming it and leading the way.

In the living room, Arianna sat in a wheelchair wearing a soft yellow dress. Her copper hair was pulled back from her face and her brown skin was covered in dark freckles.

“Hello Kent,” she said, her accent throwing his even though he’d heard it before. So British, but not. She’d told him she was from South Africa. “I’m Arianna Nkosi, but you can call me Miss Arianna or Ma’am.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kent said shyly. He’d never done anything like this, but all of them being high profile professionals had helped ease his nerves. If the team found out how he was about to get off… He wrung his hands, watching Teddy slide into Arianna’s lap. He did it so easily, his demeaner completely shifting to submissive in her arms. Kent was a little jealous.

He watched Arianna’s hand snake up into Teddy’s hair and pull sharply. Kent swallowed thickly. Everything for the day had been agreed on before hand and he was ready. Kent was so ready. He hadn’t had fulfilling sex in over two years and he needed this. He knew he needed this.

“I don’t know what your first impressions of Teddy were, but when he’s home he can be a bit of a brat. That cocky, workaholic attitude of his usually needs to be spanked out of him,” Arianna said, locking eyes with Kent. “I’ve watched you on TV before. I think you’ve got a lot in common with Teddy.” She yanked Teddy’s hair and he almost groaned along with Teddy. “What do you think, Kenny?”

“I think you’re right, ma’am,” Kent whispered. Arianna smiled, letting go of Teddy.

“I want you both naked,” she said as Teddy stood. “Kent what’s you safeword?” she asked.

“Aces, ma’am. And green for go, yellow for checking in or a break for a moment, red for stop, ma’am,” Kent said in a rush, popping the button on his jeans. Teddy was already naked and fuck he was gorgeous. Lean muscle, golden brown skin, a lion’s head tattoo in the center of his chest.

His cock was hard, curving up to his flat belly and Kent bit his lip as he pulled off his clothes. He normally was very confident in his body, but under Arianna’s stare, he felt small. He also knew she was used to Teddy and what if he wasn’t as good?

Arianna reached out, taking Kent’s wrist and tugging him closer to her and Teddy. “I think you might be more well behaved,” Arianna said, eyes dancing. “But I’m sure that won’t last long.” Kent didn’t know what to say. Right now, his hands shook while he pulled off his shirt and pushed off his jeans and boxers. Teddy’s cock was pierced near the tip. Kent found he wanted to put Teddy’s cock in his mouth.

No, he wanted Teddy to _force_ Kent to take his cock into his mouth.

Naked and half hard, Kent waited. They’d gone through the order of things. Everything was planned out, but Kent’s mind was just blank and buzzing.

“I’m going to touch you,” Arianna said, motioning for Kent to stand in front of her.

“Yes ma’am. Green,” Kent said. Arianna reached up, running rough slim fingers over his cheeks and lips. Down his neck and over his collarbones.

“Nothing should be stressful on your shoulder, but you are to tell me if it hurts or aches,” Arianna said looking at Kent’s hands.

“Yes ma’am,” he said as her hands returned to his chest. His nipples were pinched and he let out a tiny groan, making him blush. Arianna smiled, almost predatory this time.

“You’re gonna be loud,” she said, hands at his hips. “Just like Teddy.” Arianna ran her thumb up Kent’s shaft, rubbing right under the head. He grunted, jerking without thinking. Arianna moved on to cup his balls. They already felt heavy and they’d barely started. “Turn around, and spread,” she said. Kent turned red, avoiding Teddy’s eyes as he turned and spread his ass cheeks apart. “When’s the last time something was in this little hole?” Arianna asked. Her fingers tapped against the pink pucker.

“Nothing recently, ma’am,” Kent whispered. With the season in full swing, Kent was usually too exhausted to even touch his dick. And when he did he always found himself wishing it was someone else doing it for him.

“Mmm,” Arianna ran her fingers up Kent’s spine to the white blond hairs on the back of his neck. “We’ll fix that, slowly.” She took Kent’s hips and turned him around. She cupped his face in her hands. “Now Kenny. I’m here and I’m in charge of all your pleasure. You will not demand and you will take all that you’re given. I will never give you too much and I will never push you to fail me. Sometimes you won’t cum and sometimes you will. Sometimes it’ll be fulfilling and sometimes it won’t be. I’ll put you on the edge and watch you beg to stay there. I’m the one in charge here. You aren’t. I just want you happy and good for me. I want you cries, your pleases, your tears, your moans, your drool. All of this is going to be so good if you’re a good boy. Okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” Kent said, eyes already feeling watery. She smiled softly at him, thumbs stroking his cheeks warmly. She released him after a moment and Kent took a deep breath. He already felt raw and nothing had happened.

“Now I need my bratty boy,” Arianna said. Teddy grinned, cheeky guilt plastered on his face. He stepped around Kent. “Kenny, while I spank my naughty boy, I want you to touch yourself. I want to learn how you like it and I want you to see how I spank brats.”

“Okay ma’am, uh green,” Kent added just in case. Arianna nodded, and he grasped his cock as Teddy lay across Arianna’s lap. He let his head hang forward and placed his hands on his back. Arianna held Teddy’s wrists in place and rubbed her right hand over his ass.

Kent’s eyes were glued to Teddy as he wiggled. He tried to remember to stroke his cock, but watching Arianna pull her hand back and release a sharp, hard slap on Teddy’s ass had Kent mesmerized. Kent groaned with Teddy.

“Remember to be a good boy and touch your cock, Kenny. This is going to be the only time today that you get to,” Arianna reminded, spanking Teddy again. Kent nodded. He thumbed his slit as Arianna spanked Teddy. His ass turned darker, and his cries got louder and higher.

He was full on squirming in Arianna’s lap as her hand was relentless. Kent felt close to the edge. He didn’t know what did it more, his half ass jerking off, watching Teddy come apart, or knowing his ass was about to be just as red.

“Stop, Kenny. Hands at your sides,” Arianna said, looking at Teddy. He sniffled before sliding out of Arianna’s lap. He put his head in her lap and she stroked his hair.

“I’m a good boy,” he mumbled.

“I know, you were so good,” Arianna whispered, leaning down and kissing Teddy’s ear. She whispered something Kent didn’t catch, but Teddy nodded, taking a deep breath. He stood up, eyes glassy, and grinned at Kent. He knelt where he’d stood before and Arianna motioned for Kent to lay across her lap. “I want you arms to hang forward, so we don’t pull your shoulder,” she said maneuvering Kent a bit. His toes dug into the carpet and his fingers brushed it. He let his head hang as he felt a blush creep down his chest. He knew he was on full display for both of them. It made his trapped cock ache.

“Now, I won’t do as many as I did for Teddy, but I’m definitely going to turn this little butt a nice pink color,” Arianna said squeezing one cheek. Kent sighed happily. “Color?”

“Green ma’am,” he said and jerked as her palm landed on his backside. He yelped, but the zing it sent through him made his toes curl. Her hand was heavy against him, pulling out groan after groan. Kent was panting hard, feeling hot and sweaty and so turned on.

His eyes were just starting to water when Arianna stopped. “Such a good boy, such a good boy,” she murmured rubbing Kent’s burning ass and stroking his hair.

“Thank you,” he said without thinking, eyes closed and drinking in the soft praises.

“Teddy, come reward the good boy,” Arianna said. Kent felt Teddy cup his jaw and lift his face. Arianna was still rubbing his ass and Kent was surprised at how empty he felt and how hard his cock ached and yet he felt great.

He slowly opened his eyes, meeting Teddy’s golden ones for a moment before Teddy leaned in and kissed Kent. Kent had never been kissed like Teddy kissed, like Kent was an oasis that Teddy had been searching for for days. His pierced tongue pushed into Kent’s mouth in a demanding way, but then licked into his softly. Kent could get lost in the kiss. Taking short breaks for breath and longing for Teddy’s lips back on his. Teddy nipped and sucked making Kent’s head swim. Teddy’s mouth felt so prefect against his and Teddy’s strong hands held Kent’s tightly wound body like he was delicate.

It all ended too quickly. He let Kent’s head drop and Kent sighed.

“Do you need a moment or are you ready to move on?” Arianna asked, pulling Kent back to the present.

“We can move on,” he said the burning and aching rushing back into his forethoughts.

“Okay, then I want you straddling my lap,” she said, helping Kent move. His legs were spread wide across her lap and over the wheels of the wheelchair. It was a good stretch and he liked how his ass hung off over her knees letting air tickle his hole. “Now, Teddy is going to finger you nice and open for me. We need to get that tight little hole working. I bet it’s greedy for all sorts of toys and cocks, but we’ve got to go slow. Now I’m going to rub your cock, just the head though. Maybe the slit, but nice and slow. I’m going to let you finish yourself though and it’s probably not going to feel satisfying. It’s okay to feel emotional about it, that’s what I want. You to learn that I’m in control of making you feel good even if you want more. Understand?”

“Yes ma’am, green,” he said even though anxiety sat low in his stomach. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to be good for Arianna. He felt like he was going to cum any moment even though he didn’t want to. Trusting was hard, but the way Arianna pulled his head into his neck helped. Kent shut his eyes and let out a breath.

Arianna’s hand was warm, but it only teased. Kent tried not to jerk as her thumb rubbed his frenulum in small, light strokes. He was already panting again and did jerk when lube was poured down his crack. It was cold.

“It’s just lube,” Arianna said, rubbing Kent’s lower back with her free hand.

“Can you stroke my hair ma’am?” Kent murmured into her neck.

“Of course Kenny,” Arianna said, threading her fingers through his hair. Kent sighed. It helped ground him as Teddy’s fingers began to rub his hold.

His finger started to slid in as Kent melted in Arianna’s lap. Held tight and yet so open. His mind relished in the waves of pleasure that sang through him. From Arianna’s fingers in his hair to the hand on his cock to Teddy’s finger push deep into him. Further than Kent could get his own fingers.

He was moaning when Teddy got him loose enough for two. He was teetering on the edge and his thighs were starting to shake. He groaned against Arianna; her cinnamon scent filling his nose.

“You getting close, Kenny?” Arianna asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Kent breathed out.

“Good, Teddy is gonna rub your prostate, and when you think you’re going to cum you’re going to tell me,” Arianna said.

“Yes ma’am, green,” Kent groaned, body going taught and back arching as Teddy hit his prostate over and over and over. Kent stared at the ceiling, mouth open as he panted and tried to moan. His eyes were going to roll back. He felt shaky and his thighs were tense.

Arianna’s hand was running up and down his chest as she whispered soft praises Kent could barely hear.

“I’m gonna cum, ma’am,” Kent choked out as he crested high.

And then all the hands left him. The sensation surprised him, but his cock weakly spurted. Cum spilled, but there was no orgasmic relief. He was still so hard and so tense. His thighs shook as tears dripped down his cheeks.

Arianna pulled him to her chest. Kent sobbed, unsure of how to put his feelings into words. All he knew was that he wanted a proper orgasm and he didn’t get one. The high had felt so good and as he calmed, the high was coming back. Arianna rubbed his back and stroked his hair. Teddy had his arms around Kent’s middle and his head resting against Kent’s lower back.

“Can you put your feelings into words?” Arianna asked. Kent shook his head, body shaking, begging for more pleasure. His tears had stopped but he still felt overwhelmed. But having Arianna and Teddy wrapped around him was comforting. It felt really good even though his body was starting to scream at him to get off already.

“It gets easier,” Teddy said. “All of it. I like being edged for days even if it ends in an unsatisfying orgasm. I love feeling the crazy high of being so turned on. Makes me body sing and now I crave it,” Teddy told him, stroking Kent’s abs. Kent nodded. He wiped his eyes and sat up a bit.

“I think I’m ready to move on ma’am,” Kent said taking another deep breath. Teddy rubbed his shaking thighs while Arianna wiped his eyes.

“Okay and always know this is a safe space for emotions and feelings. If you need reassurance, just ask Teddy. He has a lot of feelings,” Arianna said with a smile. Kent nodded. “So, moving on?”

“Yes, green ma’am,” Kent said. Teddy moved behind him and then showed Kent a small rubbed plug. It was just a bit thicker than Teddy’s two fingers.

“Suck on it together,” Arianna said. Teddy stood, holding the plug in front of Kent. He licked the silicone with Teddy. Their tongues would touch. It was sloppy and the thought of sharing something bigger with Teddy excited Kent. “Okay, okay, Teddy plug this good boy up,” Arianna said. Kent groaned as the plug slid home, resting against his prostate.

“Oh god,” Kent groaned when Teddy pushed it further in. Arianna tutted him and he stopped, giving Arianna a sheepish look.

“He’s just so pretty and making such pretty noises, ma’am,” Teddy said. Kent both blushed and felt happy that Teddy thought he was pretty.

“Now Kenny, you’re going to be a good boy and lay on the couch. Teddy is going to ride you until I let you cum. You are to keep your hands over your head. If you can’t, then you can ask me to hold your hands,” Arianna said helping Kent up. The plug felt good pushing against his prostate, but his legs were shaky and Teddy had to help him to the couch. Kent got comfortable and put his hands over his head.

He watched as Arianna fingered Teddy open. He made the nicest faces and the softest groans. Is cock was as angry and red as Kent’s even though it’d gotten no direct attention. Kent thought about how he’d like to finger Teddy open. Arianna turned Teddy around to show Kent Teddy’s slutty little hole, already trying to gape open, eager to be fill with cock.

Fuck, Kent wanted to lick the furl.

Teddy climbed over Kent, shooting him a cocky grin as he rolled a condom on Kent and that grin soon turned into a loud groan as he sank down on Kent’s cock. The tight heat was overwhelming and Kent gasped. He watched Teddy’s thighs strain as he moved up and down, definitely putting on a show. Kent wanted to touch him. Feel his thighs, his hips, his tight abs, everything.

Teddy fucked him in earnest after a moment. Kent’s toes curled and his hips thrust up, or tried to because Teddy kept him pinned. When Teddy’s weight rested on Kent, the butt plug pushed roughly against Kent’s prostate. His head was swimming. He felt like he was vibrating. His mouth was open, but he could barely hear himself over Teddy.

“I- I need- need my hands,” Kent stuttered out desperately. Arianna luckily took his hands before he lost control. She squeezed them tight and Kent had never felt less control than he did in that moment.

And he loved it. Wanted to beg for more. Beg them to use him and take him and do whatever they could. He wanted all of it.

“I’m gonna cum, ma’am,” he gasped, shaking all over.

“Look at me, Kenny,” Arianna said. He didn’t want to stop watching Teddy, but turned his eyes to Arianna. Her eyes were already dark, surrounded by long, thick lashes. But with her pupils blown she looked like she was about to devour him.

Kent was pretty sure he’d already let her and Teddy do that.

And it was exactly what he wanted.

Teddy clenched around Kent’s aching cock and Kent cried out. “I need to cum!”

“Not yet,” Arianna said. She took Kent’s hands in one hand and pushed back his sweaty hair.

“Please,” Kent begged. He was going to explode and he didn’t want to be bad.

“You can hold it,” she said petting his hair. His nails dug into her as his chest heaved.

“I need to!” he cried, tears slipping out. Arianna wiped them away, smiling sweetly.

“Okay Kenny, you can cum,” Arianna said softly. His eyes fell shut as his body snapped. Is orgasm ripped through his leaving him breathless. He jerked under Teddy for what felt like days, only to collapse back gasping for air.

Teddy was off him, kissing Kent gently while Arianna ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.

“Teddy is going to get a wash cloth and some water,” Arianna said. Kent was pretty sure he nodded. Arianna rubbed her hands over his shoulders and chest. “You did such a good job Kenny. I’m so proud of you. So proud. You did so good and I’m so happy, such a good boy.”

Kent smiled. Teddy returned, easing the butt plug out and wiping Kent down. Kent felt kind of empty, but he also felt amazing.

Teddy helped him sit up so that he could drink water and be wrapped in a blanket. He watched Teddy help Arianna out of her wheelchair and onto the couch next to Kent. He automatically leaned against her as she kissed Teddy. Teddy sat on Kent’s other side, resting against his back so it was a Kent sandwich.

“What about you Teddy?” Kent said knowing Teddy was still hard.

“It’s fine. I get edged and edged and edged and that’s what I like more than the release. Having you inside me was a delight. I loved being filled with cock and I hope we get to play again.”

“For sure,” Kent said. Everything had been so great that he never really wanted to leave. He just wanted to be sandwiched between the two forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Marking as complete, but it's possible I'll write some more oneshots with these three. I just don't know if anyone will like it. Also, but gentle with my OCs. They are from futuristic original fic and they are my babies who I love and they are just doing their Best. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
